Autopsy Report: Grace BARRY
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: This story part takes the form of a summary letter from the autopsy report of Grace following her death in Season 1 and Josh's reaction to the report. Gosh.


**Autopsy Report: Grace BARRY**

**Summary:** This story part takes the form of a summary letter from the autopsy report of Grace following her death in Season 1 and Josh's reaction to the report. Gosh.

**Pairings: **Grace/Josh

**Disclaimer: **I never owned Rush and never will.

**A/N:** I've had this hand written since about half way through the new season when I was watching Season 1. I hope you enjoy/like this :)

**-RUSH-**

_Autopsy Report: Grace BARRY_

_Date: 30/November/2008_

_Name: BARRY, Grace Melanie_

_Date of Birth: 23/September/1982_

_Date of Death: 10/November/2008_

_Prior to death it is reported that Mrs Barry had displayed the following symptoms: loss of consciousness, headaches, and photophobia. These symptoms amongst others which were not displayed or reported are congruent with a subarachnoid haemorrhage (SAH) caused by a large concussive force consistent with being thrown to the ground in an explosion and in severe cases can lead to death. Mrs Barry showed several common symptoms of SAH, loss of consciousness suggests a more severe case (approximately 30-40% of patients diagnosed with SAH). As the haemorrhage was left undiagnosed and thus untreated it is most likely that a SAH was the cause of death (C.O.D.)._

_A physical examination of the body was conducted and no signs of another C.O.D. were found. Blood in the subarachnoid membrane layer of the brain confirms C.O.D. of SAH. It was also discovered that Mrs Barry was pregnant at the time of death. Blood work showed levels of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) to be within the range for seven weeks gestation. Finally paternity testing was conducted on the embryo and the results returned a match to Sergeant Brendan JOSHUA of the Victorian Police Force._

_The toxicology report turned up all negative results for hallucinogens, carcinogens, radiation and all other toxic substances._

_Given the facts, as outlined above and in the full report, there can only be one conclusion in the absence of any other possible cause of death of Mrs Grace Melanie BARRY on the Tenth day of November Two-thousand and eight and that is complications due to an undiagnosed subarachnoid haemorrhage._

_Signed_

_Doctor J. Armstrong MD_

_Coroner for the City of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia_

Josh scrunched up the sheet of paper he held in his hand in anger. The letter that summarised Grace's autopsy report. Kerry stood in front of him, the one who'd handed him the letter, asking if he was okay but her concerns went unnoticed or ignored by Josh, whether he was ignoring her or just didn't the Inspector didn't know.

The letter hit the ground and Josh was out of the station angry and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. It was the end of a long night shift, the thought of going home was discouraging and it was too early for the pub. The left Josh one option, not that it was the only option it was just the best, to go visit Grace's grave.

Josh jumped into his car and drove home opting to walk the remainder of the distance to the cemetery.

The cemetery was empty aside from a few crows that were perched on several headstones. Josh stepped through the gates and was hit by the eeriness that came with being around the dead. His feet took him off to the left, towards Grace's grave, Josh no longer needing to think where his love's final resting place was.

As Josh walked the final paces towards Grace's grave the gravel beneath his feet crunched with each footfall. Josh stopped at the base of the grave for a moment then stepped around to the side and sat down on with his knees drawn up and legs crossed at the ankles.

"We got your autopsy report back today Grace. It told us how you died…but that wasn't the most surprising part," Josh paused for a moment, "I know you would've told me if you knew that you were pregnant. We could have had a little girl with blonde hair and your gorgeous brown eyes."

At that moment a gust of wind blew across Josh's face on the calm Melbourne morning. He took it as a sign as if Grace was saying I know.

**-RUSH-**

**A/N: **I know this is short but I wasn't intended to be a long multi-chapter story and for the dates used at the beginning I've just used the original air dates of the episode as a reference point. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
